


His Type

by Gabriulio



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriulio/pseuds/Gabriulio
Summary: Ever since high school Makoto hasn't dated anyone, so when he does get a boyfriend his friends noticed the similarities.





	His Type

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic came to my mind as someone on Discord mentioned Makoto/Shuichi and I just had to write it. Blame/praise _Never Lose Hope! <3_ for suggesting the ship.

“What’s his name?”

Makoto paused, his right hand holding the fork halfway to his open mouth. He was currently sitting on a desk at a small restaurant just across the corner of his workplace. It was a nice place, the food being good yet cheap enough to be affordable on a daily basis, which was why he and his friends always had lunch there.

“Excuse me?” Makoto asked.

“What’s his name?” Junko repeated.

The entire table’s attention was focused on the two of them now. Yasuhiro and Leon were blatantly leaning forward on their seats, Hifumi and Chihiro were looking with curious eyes, and Toko was pretending to not pay attention as she took a very long sip of her drink.

No one had the guts to tell Toko that she was really bad at pretending. They weren’t suicidal enough to provoke one of her trademark outbursts.

“I’m sorry, but I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Makoto said, honestly unsure of what Junko wanted him to say.

Junko’s response was a big frown and, oh, she should go see a doctor about that vein on her forehead that looks like it’s about to burst.

Makoto was starting to feel bad because whatever this was about, Junko really believed he was playing dumb. While Makoto was racking his brain trying to figure things out, Sayaka walked up to their table, her serving tray being held under one arm.

Part of the reason they always had lunch on that restaurant was because their mutual friend Sayaka worked there as a waitress. She didn’t normally have the time to talk to them like this though, so today must’ve been an unusually quiet day.

“Hey everyone, how’s it going?” Sayaka asked.

“Don’t play dumb you little shit,” Junko shouted as she slammed a fist on the table. “I’m asking who your boyfriend is.”

Everyone turned their complete attention to Makoto. Even Toko gave up on trying to seem uninterested.

Makoto himself was at a loss for words. It’s not like his friends didn’t already know he was bi, he just didn’t like being put on the spot, whatever the reason.

“H-How did you know?” Makoto managed to croak out.

“I’m your neighbor, duh,” Junko said with a roll of her eyes. “I saw him dropping you home Saturday night when I was coming back from the convenience store. You guys were so into your goodbye-kiss-turned-make-out-session that you didn’t even notice me.”

“Oh my, how _scandalous_!” Leon teased. “I didn’t even know you were _capable_ of PDA.”

“Are you really dating or is it just a fling?” Hifumi asked, making his first contribution to the conversation. “Because you haven’t been in a real relationship since high school.”

“The lard barrel is right,” Toko quiped. “Even _he_ got a girlfriend, even though it was for just four days.”

Hifumi, really offended, started to stand up in order to start an argument with Toko when Makoto quickly exclaimed “Yes, we’re dating!”

“Congratulations!” Chihiro shouted in an unusually loud voice, having read the mood.

Sayaka leaned over the table, slapping her hand in front of Makoto’s plate. Her eyes had a predatory glare on them.

“Details, _now_.”

Makoto gulped before answering.

“We met by accident,” he started explaining. “I was talking to a client who kept insisting that her insurance covered explosions caused by chemicals even though it was nowhere in her contract.”

“Oh, I remember her,” Toko interrupted with a scoff. “Blonde bimbo with obviously fake jugs and an obnoxious laugh.”

“Shuichi is her friend.” Makoto quickly continued, ignoring Toko’s comment. “He drove her to the office and then came back to return her phone that she forgot in his car,” Makoto’s cheeks were starting to turn red. “He apologized for her behavior, we started talking and… w-well, things just happened, okay?”

“D’aw. Our little Makoto is finally growing up.” Junko cooed as she extended a hand over the table to playfuly pinch his cheek.

Makoto shoved Junko’s hand away, pouting. Sayaka and Chihiro giggled at his reaction.

“So hey, tell us more about him.” Yasuhiro said, raising an eyebrow. “We’re not handing you to the care of some stranger.”

“I’m not a child!”

“ _I’m_ taller than you,” Toko added dryly.

Makoto grumbled under his breath for a few seconds before he finally gave in.

“Okay, so his name is Shuichi Saihara,” he started “he’s a detective who recently took over his family’s agency after his uncle retired and-”

“Jesus Christ, your type is _so obvious_ ,” Toko interrupted.

It took half a second for Junko, Leon, and Sayaka to start guffawing loudly. Chihiro and Hifumi quickly joined them. It took five seconds for Yasuhiro to start laughing and no one knew if he just got it or if he started laughing to not feel left out.

In the end, it took a full minute for everyone to stop, and even so Junko looked like she could barely contain herself.

“Are you guys done?” Makoto asked with a groan.

“C’mon, Makoto, you have to admit it’s funny,” Sayaka said. “You dated Kyoko back in high school for five months, and when you finally get into another relationship it’s with another detective!”

“I hate all of you.”

“We love you too, Big Mac,” Junko said with a wink.


End file.
